I'm Jewel - The History Of Jewel
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Before to get with Blu... Before to get with Tulio... Robby... Robby was her friend... Her only human friend...


_**"I'm Jewel"**_

 _ **(The History of Jewel.)**_

 _ **Author's note: Hello dear readers, I know many are waiting for the chapters in "The Diary of a adventure" because I want to warn that fails some rest that story, I say that I will leave up there, but I want to tell a little in this library of all my Fanfic, so I wanted to upload something different this time. Now, you might ask "What is this? "For I will explain what you are about to see is the story of Jewel long before leaving with Blu, so, I thought of something and this is the result, as I have just said is before going with Blu, I get the idea head when I saw the first movie and where Jewel says "Humans took me everything" and I thought about that phrase now, let's start with the Fanfic.**_

 _ **(Narrator: Jewel)**_

 _ **I'm Jewel. I'm 4 years old. I'm scary.**_

It was a rainy day, the clouds were black as if they will never change, my mother took me on his back and my father was on our side, while the other macaws flew to look for a new home as us because something strange and dangerous He fell from the sky, coming to one of the trees and burning so that the whole forest on fire, so we had to be careful.

We flew over a large part where humans lived, unfortunately once again otherwise the sky fell very close to us have made we fell, my mother could not hold, and fell on a tree in that city, I could not see, he was a blur, I'm just a small macaw, I cannot move my wings, I think they're broken, I cannot feel my legs, I have hunger ... I do not resist ...

 _"What are you doing, little bird?"_

Listen to a man who looked at me, as raindrops fell on him and me. Silent out of fear, because they do not want trouble, at least more than I already had.

 _"Let me help you"_

He picked me up in his hands, they were cold and wet, covered me with clothes and felt like walking carrying me with him. Still afraid, but better than that tree, slowly, I fell asleep.

I woke up in a totally different place, with my bandaged leg and bandaged my wings too, I guess that man put felt pain, and hunger

 _\- I brought you something to eat, little bird._

 _\- Don't call me like that, my name is Jewel._

I knew that humans could not understand

 _\- Oh so you can speak, huh?_

But I was wrong ...

 _\- Wait, you … you can understand me?_

\- _Sure, I know I know, it's rare that a human understands animals, but is a "Skill" I have had since I was a child_

I had no idea that there were human as well, the truth is hard to believe ...

 _\- So ... I wonder, why did you save me? Are you going to do something to me?_

 _\- Of course I don't, you could save by not letting a little bird there in the cold, in the rain. Now, its better you eat, you will otherwise not get up_

I started eating, I felt comfortable, I could not feel cheerful, and he was safe with this man.

 _ **I'm Jewel. I'm 8 years old, I was lived in the Amazon, come to this place because of an accident, I'm safe.**_

It's been a few days since I was saved, the name of the man who saved me is: _**"Robby"**_ I do not know, but I like that name, has taught me where I am, is called: _**"Rio De Janeiro"**_ is enough striking and attractive, it has also taught me tricks and has also taught me as human, as they are known not have to be afraid, I have learned many things, and Robby has made me a bed especially for me, but I always end sleeping with just because I'm alone at night, I'm still a little bird, and even miss my parents. I would bring them all here, I know that Robby would say yes. He has also taken away the bandages and told me I'm fine, I have my leg as new and my wings too, but ... I still do not know how to fly ... I'm still very small ...

 _\- Jewel, comes to eat!_

 _\- I'm coming!_

I went to sit at the table with Robby to eat something, it was sunny and it was afternoon, Robby looked out the window with his typical hat, long brown hair and black jacket that reached almost to his ankles, had his white pants and chic shoes, looked good ... too well...

 _\- Hey, Jewel..._

 _\- If, Robby?_

 _\- What would you do after the death?_

 _\- The death?_

 _\- Yes, I'm wondering what someone would do after that…_

 _\- Well, I ... I guess just rest in peace ... right?_

 _\- Hmmm ... Yeah, I guess you're right ... now is better you eat._

There are times when Robby behaves strange, I do not understand why, but it does, look out the window at the other houses and streets, he watched his eyes were staring though the sun touched those eyes ... His cute brown eyes...

Hours passed, and Robby had a show, he played an instrument called a guitar, and went every Saturday night, do not know where it was, but I left her alone at home with all closed to me nothing was wrong, I want to be with the ...

 _ **I'm Jewel. I'm 10 years old. I want to know the truth.**_

Now I have 10 years and deserve to know the truth about this...

 _\- Robby, can I ask you a question?_

 _\- Of course, Jewel. Ask it._

I wanted to know what it was that he left every night, I know went to work for both of us but ... Where?

 _\- Where are you going every Saturday night? Is it a secret place?_

 _\- Secret place? Of course not, Jewel. Heh heh. Let me see, do you want a go?_

 _\- W-What?! Of course, silly!_

Robby damn, he always knows how to catch me...

Anyway, I arrived on Saturday and Robby took me to this place which was interested in knowing what was, took me on his shoulder to that place, behind curtains, Robby step between them and sat in a chair and pulled his " Guitar "a piece of wood with strings attached to them, do not know what he looked human, but I did not find very funny ... Until then ...

Robby, he began to touch her giving a great song while playing ... You can do it... Robby ...

 _ **Well I Have Been searching all of my days**_

 _ **All of my days**_

 _ **Many a road, you know**_

 _ **I 've been walking on**_

 _ **All of my days**_

 _ **And I 've been trying to find**_

 _ **What's been in my mind**_

 _ **As the days keep turning into night**_

 _ **Well I Have Been quietly standing in the shade**_

 _ **All of my days**_

 _ **Watch the sky that breaking on the promise we made**_

 _ **All of this rain**_

 _ **And I 've been trying to find**_

 _ **What's been in my mind**_

 _ **As the days keep turning into night**_

 _ **Well many a night I found myself standing near with no friends**_

 _ **All of my days**_

 _ **I cried aloud**_

 _ **I shook my hands**_

 _ **What am I doing here**_

 _ **All of These Days**_

 _ **For I look around me**_

 _ **And my eyes confound me**_

 _ **And it's just too bright**_

 _ **As the days keep turning into night**_

 _ **I See Clearly Now**_

 _ **It's you I'm looking for**_

 _ **All of my days**_

 _ **Soon I'll smile**_

 _ **I know I'll feel no more loneliness**_

 _ **All of my days**_

 _ **For I look around me**_

 _ **And It Seems I've found**_

 _ **And it's coming into sight**_

 _ **As the days keep turning into night**_

 _ **As the days keep turning into night**_

 _ **And even breathing feels all right**_

 _ **Yes, even breathing feels all right**_

 _ **Now even breathing feels all right**_

 _ **It's even breathing**_

 _ **Feels all right**_

After his show, I could not stop to be blush, I could not get his voice from my head ... came home while on his shoulder and sat in a street to await transportation to leave us, then Robby realized yet still flushed with his song ...

 _\- Are you okay, Jewel?_

 _\- S-Sure ..._

 _\- You are blushing, you have a fever?_

 _\- N-No ..._

 _\- Oh, I see ..._

Robby smiled out of nowhere, he knew something...

 _\- W-What?_

 _\- Nothing, hehe_

Was happy all the way back home, while I was still blushing ... He knew it…

It's been a few days now and Robby invited me out on Saturdays with him to the place where I played, I was glad to be of company. I was fine with it.

One day Robby took me to a "zoo" no idea it was, but when we arrived, Robby told me that everything was pure animal. He was right. We spent seeing all kinds of animal, for some reason expecting to see some of my friends or parents ... I was not having any luck...

Then Robby told me to bring things to eat and left me in the section of the monkeys while I saw a monkey I mean...

 _\- Hey you, yeah you, what do you think you're doing?_

 _\- W-Who me? P-Well enjoy my day ..._

 _\- Silly bird... What you do with that human?_

 _\- Robby? He is my friend, and I am accompanied he today_

 _\- Don't be silly, bow. He's just enjoying his day. He don't need you_

 _\- You don't know what you're talking, monkey. You never was spent a day with him. You don't know how it is, so do not talk of him._

 _\- What will you do? Huh?_

No matter anything, I try to fly but my wings would not let me and I fall inside they cage, they laughed at me and I began to mourn so embarrassed, and then Robby was enter to the cage...

What do you think you are laughing?... Stupid monkeys…

Listing to Robby, as I watched him through my tears come through the door of the cage and all the daredevils even frightened monkeys were launched against Robby ...

But Robby took the two monkeys with his hands and throw them against the bars, while with others the kicking and hitting ... He approached me and took me in his arms hugging...

\- Don't worry, Jewel... It's fine... Don't worry ...

While Robby, he hugged me I teased the monkeys lying on the ground ... and then enjoyed the hug ...

Robby left the cage and a man in a blue suit, told to Robby ...

\- _It's best to return to that animal with you sir_

 _\- Why should I?_

Robby replied very serious and angry ... As if he to destroy all ...

\- _If you don't do it, I'll be forced me to use force against you_

 _\- All right… Try it…_

The blue man approached Robby, Robby left me on the floor, while the other man tried to hit him but Robby ducked and hit him in the face for too strong, and almost lifting him out and taking it directly to the floor ... While other human they saw him Robby got up, went to the other man and said ...

 _\- If you dare to take my Jewel ... I shall have to kill you ..._

I had never seen so angry and Robby Seriously, I took her in his arms again and took me home ... I do not talk all day ...

 _ **I am Jewel. I am 12 years old. Robby is only mine.**_

I've been running with Robby these Sabbaths, and I had a great time with him... But sometimes, I feel too much love for him ... Too much... That's right ... I think I cannot stand anymore...

 _\- Robby ... I love you ..._

If only it was easy to tell him... I ... I do not know whether to feel the same ... Okay, I know Robby when I sleep with him in his bed he holds me, cares for me, gives me goodnight kisses and protects me ... But that does not She says if you love me ... Right? ... I'm afraid his answer ...

And I arrived on Saturday, and it's time to go to the show Robby.

We went and when we got a girl sat next to Robby and began to sing while I sat on the shoulder of Robby, as always to accompany it. While human girl sang Robby played his guitar, and after the show, the girl went to Robby gave him a kiss on his mouth ... I felt like my heart was breaking ... And at the same time felt a great hate to her ...

\- _See you, love._

"Love?! Who do you think you are to say "love" to my Robby ?! It's mine!"

As I like to say that, but it would be useless just saw her angry face ... I will not let her steal my Robby ...

It was bedtime, I slept with Robby as usual I tuck and I was about to give the kiss goodnight in my head ... As I watched as he approached slowly raised my pick up by opening and closing my eyes for that kiss my peak ... The minutes passed and nothing happened ... I opened my eyes and looked like Robby looked at me with a raised eyebrow and not the other while smiling. Hell ... What a shame ...

 _\- Is something wrong, Jewel?_

 _\- N-No ..._

 _\- Why so passionate, eh?_

 _\- WH-what are you talking about ?!_

 _\- Nothing nothing, hehe_

Ultimately I kissed his head and leaned back on the pillow ... Robby ... Realize what I try to tell you ...

Came one Saturday more ... And again there was that human girl in the show Robby, and again ... When I finish singing sing Robby started to sing ... When he finish singing, was about to sing that human girl, ... I put to sing, but as Robby was the only one who understood me was to hear bad, when I said my first word of the song, everyone criticized me ... I was going to get out but ... Robby, also began singing as a chorus of my song ... and looked at me with a smile and began to play along as the two sang.

 _ **What is love**_

 _ **If it's not with you**_

 _ **I know When you're alone you feel it too**_

 _ **In your arms is where i long to be**_

 _ **Being with you because sanity gives me**_

 _ **Listen to me darling**_

 _ **I wake up every morning**_

 _ **Thinking about the way you feel**_

 _ **I wonder if you know it**_

 _ **And what good is the party**_

 _ **If you're not around**_

 _ **Listen to me now**_

 _ **What good is love**_

 _ **If it's not your love**_

 _ **What good is love**_

 _ **If it's not your love**_

 _ **What good is love**_

 _ **If it's not your love**_

 _ **What's a song**_

 _ **I know when you 're alone**_

 _ **You've got to feel it too**_

 _ **Yeah, oh, yeah**_

 _ **What is love**_

 _ **Listen to me darling**_

 _ **What is love if it's not with you**_

When it was over, Robby way street with me while riding his shoulder. The human girl Robby stopped taking her hand and said.

\- _Robby, I'm kind of boring, you say we go to my house?_

 _\- Oh yeah, let go Jewel._

I did not want to go, but if he did not end up staying at home alone, then ... When we got to the house of such human girl, the girl took me Robby shoulder and took me to the kitchen.

\- Don't worry, Robby. I going to take your bird to give her some cookies

\- Thank you, I'll wait you here at the table

I had a bad feeling ... When we opened a door that was in the kitchen and tied to a wooden pole and hit me in the face, very strong.

 _\- Listen, you stupid bird... I am the only one who can sing this show apart from that idiot there, when his musician's life end I will be the big star there, and believe me it will be very nice, while you just are a nuisance and get ready ... Because I have you a gift ..._

When I finish saying that, she take some cans and sprayed a bunch of straw that was beneath me and lit a match and lit it, I was afraid ... very afraid ... he left the room and the fire grew while the pole was there began to burn slowly ...

 _\- Robby! Help! Please!_

I cried in despair ... And suddenly the smoke from the fire left me unconscious, and suddenly ... Robby kicked the door and turned off all the fire, untied me and put me in his arms pulling me from that room ... I took to the sofa in the house the girl and left me lying, while the girl told him back ...

 _\- It's a stupid bird, Robby. Come to my bed and let's have fun together, I know that some days you want to do with me, right? We'll be our first time in the bed ..._

 _\- Stupid bird? ..._

Robby says

 _\- Don't call my Jewel like that..._

Robby slowly approached and hit human girl, slammed against the wall, kicked, hit her, everything her did to me ... While I coughed up, and tried to see what was happening, the term Robby hitting her at the ground like a mop ... Leaving home, Robby took the matches and began to burn everything she had ... he took me in his arms and took me away from the house, while I watched as started to burn the whole house and could even hear the cries of that woman ... But Robby cover my ears with his hands ... his cold hands ... Robby ... Thanks for save me...

Days after that incident, Robby and I were closer than ever, we were all together, there was no one to stop us or separate, we played video games together, practiced together our songs, and even invested their money to where We sang _**"Robby & Jewel"**_ is called I loved the name ... But I love more Robby ... When you realize it, Robby? ...

 _ **I'm Jewel. I'm 16 years old. I need to tell him.**_

Has been a long, we've been through a lot, Robby ... It is time ... I must tell you ... Really I should ...

 _\- Robby? Where are you?_

Robby could not find it anywhere, it was too late, and even it was Saturday, also would have told me ... Well I'll wait ...

It's been five days ... Even back ... I have not been eating as taught me ... "If someday I'm not here, you can eat here" ... I miss you, Robby ...

At night, someone opened the door of our house and was Robby but suddenly fall slumped and bleeding ground, I panic ran to him and helps him regain consciousness, got up and closed the door, he sat on the sofa he tried to cure himself while I was still scared as if to explode, and then he explained to me ...

\- _Don't worry, I only had some problems and had to leave all those days, I had to fight with many people, Jewel. But I did it to them not come... Don't worry... I'm fine._

 _\- You scared me ... Silly ..._

I began to cry and hold him tight weeping in his chest as he also hugged me and comforted me ...

Robby ... I love you ...

 _ **I am Jewel. I am 20 years old. I want to be with him.**_

I have matured enough and I am not that young macaw before, I do not cry for everything they say or do, just keep me strong and I defend myself against them, also with the help of Robby I could learn to fly. And my feelings for him have grown all these years, finally today is the day ... I'll tell without a second thought ... I will not stand ...

We were at home enjoying our snack before going to bed and Robby was lying on the couch and watched TV while eating some cookies when Robby woke said.

\- It's time to go to sleep, Pearl. Come on.

\- Oh Sure.

Turn off the television and went with him to sleep in our bed, he went to bed and lay down beside me, I tuck my head and kissed me as he always did ... I was going to say ... Look in the eyes Robby and I said ...

 _\- Robby, I need to tell you something..._

 _\- Of course, what happens?_

 _\- Look, we've been together a while ... Well ... The more time spent with you ... its pretty cute ... I'm not saying it's bad ... Well ... I ..._

 _\- Jewel..._

 _\- Y-Yes?_

 _\- Don't worry... You don't need to tell me anything ..._

 _\- Robby..._

Robby slowly kiss me in my beak and hug me strong, keeping close to him, very attached ... I tucked under the covers of the bed ... I felt like his body was so close to me ... I felt ... I felt Robby ... And I ... sigh uttered his name ... The embraced me ... All night ...

Thanks ... Robby ...

Days passed, and loved him more and more to Robby, and if Robby loved me? I do not know exactly, Robby always was a mystery, I never knew whether it was he or was just a part of it ... But I felt his love whenever he embraced me with their hands or kissed me ... It was mine ... Finally know ...

One day he was taking me for a ride in the car, but suddenly a tire exploded from nothing and we began to crash a car from our side ... Robby was worried about me, took me in his arms, he opened the car door and jump me in his arms, and when we turned we turned and stopped, a lot of human around us ... Robby hugged me got up and started running while other human they shot him... he said ...

"It's all right... It's all right... Jewel, we got this ... Don't worry..."

I was afraid ... afraid of losing Robby, humans were shooting ... more and more ... until Robby ran and came to a part of town where there was a kind of very strange place ... Robby ducked falling much blood from his arms and head ... and left me on the floor ... and he said...

 _\- Jewel... I am grateful to have met you ... But I think it's time to follow this path alone ... I_ _will not be able more ..._

 _\- Robby ... WH-What are you talking about...?_

 _\- Jewel... I can't keep protecting you ... You have to live ... You must defend ... I do not want to lose your life for me ... You must go on ..._

 _\- No ... No Robby! I will not leave!_

 _\- Listen ... I know you've been through a lot ... And I try to help ... to help you be happy ... to help you with all ... Please ... I need you to stay in this new place ... where you will be happy ... Where you can be protected by others ... Be you can do it ... Just ... Just trust me..._

Robby ... With his brown eyes ... With his long hair covered by a winter hat ... With his long coat that reached almost to his ankles bloody ... With his pants pockets and broken ... His shoes of elegance ... His skin ... His white skin and pink human skin ... And his face ... His pretty face bleeding from his forehead ... Robby ... I don't want you to go ...

 _\- These humans kill you!_

 _\- Do you think a couple of shots stop me?_

 _\- Robby ... Don't go ..._

Robby turned to wonder ...

 _\- Jewel... What would you do after death?_

 _\- I ... I was going to get you ... No wasting time ..._

 _\- Heh heh ... How nice ... Now go, Jewel... please..._

 _\- O-Okay ... I will ..._

 _\- And Jewel... I love you ..._

 _\- M-Me too…_

He gave me one last kiss on the head, and I flew to the door of that place, and a man opened me ... His name ... was Tulio ... I took in his hands and looked at Robby ...

 _\- Take care of her Tulio ... please ..._

 _\- Of course I will, Robby ..._

I've been in there and shut the door, while I looked like Robby he left, walking with difficulty, bleeding while his arm was as if he had blood to move ... slowly disappeared from my sight and I cried ... cried a lot ...

 _ **I'm Jewel. I'm 21 years old. I miss my Robby.**_

I still live ... For him... They put me in a type of false jungle ... I am alone ... I have no one ... Robby is gone ... I do not have anything to do ... I eat every day ... And even cry for the loss of Robby ... I need ... I need him a lot ...

Days later, Tulio went to get the mail instead ... When I take the cards and left on the table, I approached as always approached all the people, animals or whoever ... With indifference, seriousness and firmness ... As Robby does... Spreading the letters he had no interest ... Until I saw one that I said ...

 _ **"From Chile. To Rio De Janeiro, Brazil "**_

 _ **"Robby"**_

It was Robby! I got excited, take the letter with my peak and I flew to where the forest was false, I went to the highest and all hidden place and opened the letter with my feet, to remove the paper from inside he said.

 _ **"I'm fine"**_

 _ **"No matter what happens, if you're okay… I'm okay"**_

 _ **"- Robby"**_

I was cries of excitement knowing it was good ... that nothing happened to him ... I was happy ... And after that letter ... I dreamed of every day ... I kept missing him ... But I was happy knowing I was right ... and I sent a letter to the same address ...

 _ **"Robby ... I'll go for you ... No matter what happens ..."**_

 _ **"- Jewel"**_

And so I'll do ... leave this place ... But apparently it's a new type my jungle ... Called _**"Blu"**_ ... I do not care that guy now ... I must leave here and go to look for Robby ... I know where he is ... So this is where my adventure begins ...

 _ **"End"**_


End file.
